


Surprise

by Kittycat



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycat/pseuds/Kittycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Chris have been fooling around for a while but no one knew tell now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> do me a favor and dont ever speak about this fanfiction outside of this page, yeah thats it.  
> Oh yeah, and hey Chris, hows it going? I know you mentioned reading fanfiction in your People Choice speech, please don't read this.

Adam quietly shut the door to Chris’ trailer not wanting to disturb him since he’s either writing or sleeping. He knows how much Chris works so he hopes it was the latter. Just as he hoped, Chris was asleep on the couch, curled in a ball from the lack of blanket and snoring softly. Adam crouched down to remove Chris’ shoes to help make him more comfortable but woke Chris up in the process.

“Adam, what are you doing here?” Chris asked softly, still in the process of waking up.

“I got home from the show early and wanted to see you, it’s been too long.” Adam crouched down next to the couch and swept his hands through Chris’ hair.

“Two weeks isn’t long.”

“It is when I’m not in your arms.”

Chris laughed and pulled Adam down on top of him and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Where did you get that line from?”

“Justin? Maybe One Direction, I don’t know I get them mixed up all the time.” Chris chuckled as Adam leaned down to kiss him softly. Chris loved moments like this, when Adam was going slow and taking his time, he didn’t get that a lot since Adam had so much energy. After a few minutes of kissing Chris felt Adams tongue probing his lips. He opened his mouth and battled for dominance. Neither won before the need to be naked came over them.

Chris’ hands found the zipper of Adams jacket before ripping it down and pushing it off of his shoulders. His shirt was next then Chris’ followed. Adam trailed his lips down his neck and to the newly exposed skin.

As Chris moaned he choked out, “I missed you.”

Adam lifted his head back up and kissed Chris on the lips “missed you to babe.”

Adam returned his exploration down Chris’ chest and latched onto a nipple while his fingers attacked Chris’ jeans button. When he undid the button and zipper he pulled his pants down to reveal an obvious bulge in Chris’ boxer briefs.

“Damn these pants are tight.”

“Don’t blame me blame Kurt.”

Adam kissed Chris chastely, “I need to thank Kurt.”

Chris reached down to undo Adam’s pants and attempted to slip them down his legs.

“My pants are tight? Have you seen yours?” Chris retorted.

Adam stood up and stripped down and laid back down in between Chris’ legs.

“Commando today?”

“There was no way I was going to be able to wear underwear with those pants.”

Adam reached down and pulled Chris’ boxer briefs off then took his member into his mouth without another thought.

“Fuck Adam that’s good.” Chris’ hand threaded its way through Adams hair and made home there tugging and pulling. Adam swirled his tongue around the tip then sunk his mouth down the rest of the way.

Chris was suddenly overwhelmed by the amount of heat on his cock that he hasn’t had in two weeks. He almost came when Adam started humming and the vibrations went right to his balls.

Chris tugged on his hair and pulled his head up, “stop or else I will be coming way to soon.”

Adam smiled and climbed up the couch to kiss Chris and to slot their bodies together.

“If you don’t fuck me soon I’m going to take care of myself.”

Adam laughed and reached for his pants. He grabbed the lube and condoms from the pocket.

“Expecting something?” Chris asked as he popped the cap to the lube and poured some on his fingers. He reached down and circled his hole before entering. Chris moaned as Adam lifted his legs off of the couch and put them over his shoulders.

“I love watching you fuck yourself with your fingers, god you’re so hot Chris.”

“Adam shit,” the switch of position made Chris hit his sweet spot. Chris added a second finger and moaned at how full he felt.

“Another one baby.”

“I’m not ready yet.” Adam smirked, they played this game often.

“Yes you can, I know you can.” Adam dragged his finger through some of the lube that was dripping down Chris’ crack and pushed his finger in alongside Chris.

“Your finger is so thick,” Chris said through the burn. Adam rubbed his finger against his prostate and Chris screamed and arched his back.

Adam took his finger out and ripped the condom open and rolled it onto his dick. He spread a fair amount of lube on it. He removed Chris’s fingers with a cry of protest. Then Adam ducked down and licked over Chris’ hole.

“Adam, stop or I’m going to come.” He pulled away with a smirk.

Adam lined himself up and said “you’re still speaking in sentences I don’t think I’m doing my job” before pushing in slowly. Chris threw his head back and moaned loud. Adam knew it hurt a lot from not being stretched for a long time. But he knew Chris loved the pain as long as it wasn’t too much.

Adam moved Chris’ legs to his waist and started to move his hips.

“Faster.”

Adam gripped Chris’ hips and started to pound into him. Chris let out breathless moans as Adam hit his prostate repeatedly. He stroked his cock and cried out as stripes of cum littered his chest. Adam soon followed as he slammed into Chris one last time. Adam leaned down to kiss him lazily. Neither noticing Darren looking into the window on the door wide eyed. He quickly turned around and ran towards the cafeteria, forgetting about the lines he wanted to run.

“Mm that was good.” Chris smiled then flinched as Adam pulled out.

“Only good?” He asked as he swiped his fingers through Chris’ cum and into his mouth. He moaned around them, “You taste delicious.”

Chris moaned which turned into a yawn, “you can’t say things like that; it hurts to get hard again.”

“Nap?” Adam asked. He tied the condom off and threw in into the waist basket next to the door.

“Sounds good.”

—

“No, no, no, no, no LEA!” Darren yelled when he spotted Lea.

“Darren what’s wrong?”

“Chris an and Adam ar ar are fucking in Chris’ trailer.” Darren stuttered out; out of breath.

“WHAT?” Lea then took off in a jog towards the trailer.

“LEA!” Darren followed Lea.

Lea peaked into the window and saw Adam lying on top of Chris, both still naked.

“Damn that shouldn’t be as hot as it is.”


End file.
